Prescription Shugo Chara
by R i d d l e s o m e xx R a i n
Summary: Bum, bum, be-dum, bum, bum, be-dum dum; Bum, bum, be-dum, bum, bum, be-dum dum. I'M GOING CRAZY NOW


Manuella?

She has tan skin, and silky black hair with purple highlights in her hair that stops a little below the shoulders. Some of her hair rests over her right eye, making it unseen. She has black eyes that seem like bottomless pits. Her teeth are unusually sharp, but that's okay. Her nail color changes what seems like every week, and she seems to always be wearing eyeliner. She has snake bites, and a belly button ring. She always has her mp3 player with her, along with a few other batteries. She doesn't smile in front of most people, and seems to looks rather intimidating, but I wouldn't worry too much about her. She has drawn on whiskers, as well as thick black glasses. Um…that's about it.

So, let's start, shall we?

Manuella opened her eyes slowly, her hair messed up and all over the place. She blinked and felt herself hurry to get dressed. "Mommy! Where are my bras?!" she yelled. "See, you should've gotten ready the day before!" her mother said, her voice dripping with venom. Manuella shrunk back a bit, but then scowled. After the long process of yelling and searching for things, she headed off the school, and, once there, she waited as she was guided to the outside of her classroom.

"Class, today we have a new student coming today. She's coming from a different country, so welcome her warmly." The teacher told the class, straightening the paper as she looked at the door with a smile. Although she was smiling, she sounded rather rehearsed.

"Hai…" the class said, also sounding rather rehearsed.

Hesitating, but eventually opening the door and walking in, the new student walked in. She wasn't smiling, but frowning. She had purple lipstick with black spots, matching her nail polish, which was black with purple spots. She had snack bites, and drawn on whiskers (similar to how Naruto's looks for those of you who know what/who Naruto is). She had black eyes that seemed to be looking through everybody's soul, even though only her left eye was seen. She wasn't even wearing the uniform. She had on ripped-at-the-knees jeans, black chucks, and a black short sleeved shirt with a bleeding heart on it; on the back it read "Love Me D E A D", and had a picture of a red teddy bear that had been hung. She had Tripp Long-Sleeved Hardware Shrug, along with thick black glasses; the glasses making her seem a little less intimidating. She had earphones around her neck and a black messenger bag with a picture of a dead red teddy bear.

"C-Class," the teacher started out, sounding a little shocked at how the student looked. "This is Manuella! She came from-"

"You can stop there, Miss Hanajima." Despite her rather evil look, she had a sweet sounding voice.

"O-Okay." Again, the poor teacher was shocked.

"You may go sit over there by Sohma-san." She said, smiling and picking up the book.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have no idea who that is, smart one." Manuella sighed and stuffed her hand in her pockets. "God, why are people so stupid?"

"O-OH! He's right over there. Sohma-san, please raise your hand."

"Right here!" Kukai said with a wide smile.

Manuella didn't bother saying anything to the teacher, and could've sworn that she heard the teacher mutter, "Little brat."

Manuella ignored it and sat next to the boy. "Okay, class! Let's get started!" And with that said, Manuella began to space out. Using her arms as a pillow, she began to fall asleep…

_After the school day!_

_That was lame…_ Manuella thought, popping a lollipop into her mouth. She ran home, hurrying on home. Once there, she walked in the door, in quite a good mood. "I'm home!" she yelled out. She smiled as she saw her dad. She immediately ran into him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart!" her dad said, hugging her back with one arm.

"Daddy, I think this school is gonna be pretty good. The teacher seems good, and I don't think any of the other students are gonna be a problem!" Manuella said excitedly.

"Cool."

So Manuella told him a few things about this and that, and as her mom came in, she pointed out a few hoodies she had bought Manuella. Manuella was just about to say thanks when she looked at the writing. "Uh, Mom. It's _pink_. You know I hate pink!" Manuella groaned.

"Oh my god, Manuella. It's just a little bit!" her mom told her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Manuella exclaimed, wiping her face off with her hand. "Ugh!"

"Alright now, Manuella."

Manuella groaned once more and stormed off to her room, quickly getting on the computer to start blogging about what happened.

As she came back downstairs and discovered that her mother had gone to pick up her older siblings, her dad stopped her.

"Manuella. You should be damn happy that you have those. You need to stop being so picky!" her father scolded her. Manuella clenched her fist. "Your mom spent 5 hours looking for those. Stop being so picky! And when is the last time you studied for that test? You know you should be studying! I'm wasting by money again. _Shit!_"

Manuella's eyes widened slightly, and she hesitated before storming off. "Don't start acting like that! I'll take that computer away!" Manuella rolled her eyes and closed her door, quickly flicking him off. She put her 'Recording. GO AWAY!' sign up, she locked the door and turned on the radio as loud as it could go. She felt some of herself die a little bit. She hated when her father yelled at her. Always, always, it made such a big impact. She looked up to him, and felt that he was the only nice person she could trust, but no. He was…he was just like the other people. Manuella felt liquid dripping down her cheeks.

"Why…why am I so stupid?! Why can't I do anything right?!" she muttered, burying her face in a pillow. She sniffled, attempting to stay quiet so her dad or anybody else wouldn't hear her. She punched her pillow violently. _Dammit! _She felt more tears begin to pour as more songs came on. Waiting until her mother got home with her siblings, she looked out the window. She stared at the ground, wondering how far down it was. She sat on the window, her feet dangling. Sure, she was afraid of heights a bit, but maybe she'd grow wings and fly…maybe. She went back into her room, only to get her mp3. She turned the volume up all the way, and sat back on the window. Once again her feet dangled helplessly. She took in a breath and, just as the wind blew, she felt herself push herself off. _This feels kind of nice…the wind…no worries…and nobody to_-

_It's not the FALL that kills you; it's the sudden STOP at the end._

"Manuella?"


End file.
